Revelations
by poodleann04
Summary: A short, but sweet Mash one-shot. Takes place during season 1. Starts with that kiss by the lake...


Revelations

 ***Begins during Season 1, Episode 5 "A Chill in the Air" and diverges from canon there.**

* * *

Bash watched as Mary took another swig from his wine skin. She had been gesturing wildly with it while she vented her anger at Francis. Bash thought she was beautiful, even in her displeasure.

"Do you think I'm overreacting? Am I boring you?" She asked suddenly.

"No," Bash said, shaking his head slightly, never taking his eyes off of her. "It's unfathomable."

"What is?" Mary asked, a confused frown on her face.

"When Francis has you, why would he ever look elsewhere?"

Mary's eyes softened at his words, and she studied his face quickly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Bash's lips. She pulled away an instant later.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, worry etching her features. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right," Bash said, his eyes determined, "I should've."

Bash took Mary's arm and pulled her to him once more, kissing her lips tenderly and stroking her hair, her cheek. Bash felt Mary's hand grasp his own, but instead of pulling away as he expected, she held his hand to her cheek, deepening the kiss as she did so.

"What is going on here?" Bash suddenly felt himself being wrenched from Mary's grasp. A fist connected with his jaw before he gained control of his senses.

"Francis, no!" Mary yelled.

"Mary, he's taking advantage of you!" Francis yelled furiously.

"He's not, Francis! _I_ kissed _him_! Me!" Mary stood between the two men, her anger at Francis quickly sobering her. "You made it quite clear that Olivia matters much more to you than I do, and I refuse to sit idly by while you choose someone else over me! So I'm making a choice, now. I'm choosing someone over you!"

"If you think I will marry you after you've whored around with my brother, you are sadly mistaken!"

At Francis's crass words, Bash raised his fist and punched Francis straight in the nose. Mary stood stunned as the men traded blows, finally coming to her senses and pulling them apart.

"Leave, Francis!"

"Mary, I…"

"I said leave!" Mary seethed, her teeth gnashing as she stared daggers at him.

"Fine," Francis hissed, a stoic mask sliding over his features. "I'll go where I'm wanted."

"Yes, please do," Mary replied, kneeling next to the log that Bash was seated on. She watched as Francis disappeared through the trees, running back to Olivia.

"How badly are you hurt?" Mary asked, turning Bash's face toward her own.

"I'm sure it looks much worse than it is, Your Grace."

"Really, Bash? After all of this, you can't just call me Mary?"

Bash's mouth lifted a bit at the corner. "It isn't too bad, Mary."

He winced a little when he tried to smile wider.

"Come on," Mary said, attempting to pull him up from the log. "Let's go to the castle and clean that up."

Bash let Mary pull him to his feet. Once standing, he tried to pull his hand from hers, but she squeezed his tightly and refused to let go. They walked in silence up to the castle and into the infirmary. Mary knocked on the door and pushed it open when there was no answer.

"Sit," Mary said, nodding towards the cot in the middle of the room.

Bash watched as Mary poked around on the shelves and gathered a few things in her hands.

"Shouldn't you wait for Nostradamus?" He asked.

"Nonsense," Mary replied, turning to Bash. "I often helped the nuns at the convent care for the younger children. They had their share of scrapes and bruises, believe me. I know what I'm doing."

Bash sat still as Mary cleaned his scrapes, relishing her gentle touch on his skin. "I'm sorry for causing strife between you and Francis," Bash whispered, as Mary dabbed at a cut on his cheek.

Mary stopped her ministrations and sighed. " _Francis_ caused strife between Francis and me, not you."

"Still, I shouldn't have kissed you, Mary."

Mary looked down at her hands and then up at Bash with a sorrowful look on her face. "Didn't you want to?" She asked in a small voice, suddenly afraid the kiss had only been out of pity.

"Yes. God yes, Mary." Bash whispered, admitting it out loud for the first time.

Mary's eyes snapped to his, a small smile gracing her features. "Good, because I wanted you to."

Bash leaned toward Mary slowly, giving her time to stop him if she wished, but she didn't. He gently placed his lips upon hers, kissing her lovingly.

She responded immediately, returning his kiss as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

He rested his forehead against Mary's as she took his hand. "Bash," she whispered, "I can't stay here. I can't marry Francis. I need to return to Scotland."

"If that is what you wish, I can help you. I can get you back to your country."

Mary gave him a sad smile. "You are the only one I would trust this to."

Bash felt his heart swell, hearing Mary say how much she trusted him. He would do anything for her, and it sounded like she was beginning to realize that.

* * *

Bash was able to have everything arranged for Mary's departure in a month's time. No one at court had been told of their plan, not even Mary's ladies. Kenna had grown far too close to King Henry to be fully trusted, and Mary didn't want Lola and Greer to have to lie for her.

Mary waited in her chambers for Bash, pacing in front of the entrance to the secret passageway. It was the dead of night, and the castle was quiet and still. Mary saw a light appear at the end of the tunnel and watched breathlessly as it came closer. Her shoulders relaxed when she could make out Bash's features in the dim light.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he stepped into the room, taking care to keep his voice quiet.

Mary nodded, unable to find her voice. She was dressed in a dark dress and a black cloak hung around her shoulders. Bash had cautioned her to dress simply. It would be best if no one thought her a noble, much less a royal. A small bag of some belongings was slung across her shoulder. Bash had already acquired some supplies and had stowed them with their horses.

"Come on," Bash said, taking her hand. "We must be quick. The farther we are from the castle by dawn, the better."

Bash and Mary were quiet as they made their way quickly through the tunnels. They emerged into the dark castle grounds and headed for the stables. They communicated without words. Bash helped Mary mount her horse. He climbed into his saddle and turned to make sure Mary was settled. She nodded her assent and they began moving quietly.

Mary was not dressed grandly, she had the hood of her cloak pulled up, obscuring her face just in case they were seen. Bash did not lead them toward the main gate, but toward a smaller gate at the side of the castle grounds. There were no guards and Mary briefly wondered how Bash had arranged that. Mary smiled grimly to herself; Bash had a way of making seemingly impossible things happen.

Once they were clear of the gate, Bash nodded to Mary and they kicked their horses into a canter, and then a full on gallop. Bash led them toward the forest and slowed their pace once they were hidden in the trees.

"Are you alright, Mary?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where are we headed?"

"I've arranged passage on a ship two days from now. It will take us that long to reach the port from here. We can't take the main roads and we will have to stop to rest the horses."

"And ourselves," Mary said, smiling.

"Yes, that too."

"It's best to travel under cover of darkness, especially when we are still so close to the castle."

"You've really planned this well, haven't you?"

"I hope so. Your safety is my primary concern."

They continued onward, keeping to the edge of the forest in the dim moonlight. They rode mostly in silence, Bash occasionally warning Mary of an approaching obstacle or checking on her comfort. As the sun began to lighten the sky, Bash led Mary deeper into the forest.

"We are almost to a small stream. We will stop there to rest the horses and clean up a bit."

Mary was relieved to know they would be able to rest soon. Her back and legs ached from the ride. They rode a little longer in silence before Mary heard running water. A break in the trees revealed a cheerily rushing stream.

Bash dismounted and came to Mary's side, assisting her from her horse. He took the horses' reins in his hands and passed Mary two flasks. "I'll go settle the horses while you fill those. We'll eat and rest for a bit before we continue."

Mary stepped to the stream's edge gingerly, crouching carefully so she did not soak the hem of her dress. She glanced over at Bash as he loosely tied the horses' reins to a low branch. The horses immediately began to drink from the stream as Bash removed their saddles. He gently brushed his horse's neck, speaking softly to him the entire time. Mary smiled at his obvious care for the animals. He was so gentle with them; it was a side of Bash most people never saw. He turned to her horse and caught her watching him. He smiled when he caught her gaze, and she couldn't help the smile that graced her own face. He quickly finished with the horses and began pulling food from packs on their horses. He gave Mary one of the horse blankets and she spread it on the forest floor before seating herself.

Bash stretched out beside Mary and offered her an apple. She moaned as she felt the juices flow into her mouth when she broke the crisp skin, and Bash couldn't help but grin wolfishly at the sound. "That good?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Mary's eyes popped open as she blushed a deep crimson, realizing the sound she made had been less than ladylike. She swallowed the bite of apple and began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Bash's smile only grew wider and Mary became even more flustered. Bash couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth. "As far as I'm concerned I think you should be making that sound more often, and not just when you're eating delicious food."

Mary's entire body flushed with heat and her eyes went impossibly wide at Bash's comment. Mary's body moved of its own accord. Before her mind could stop her, she knelt between Bash's bent knees and grasped him around the neck, desperately claiming his lips with her own.

Bash was shocked by the queen's sudden boldness, and pulled away gently so that he could look in her eyes.

"Mary?" He questioned softly.

"Come with me to Scotland, Bash. Please. I know you would be leaving your home, but I don't think I can do any of this without you by my side."

Bash smiled and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Did you really think I'd let you go alone? Mary, I am loyal to _you_ ; not a country, not a crown, just you. In all my life I've never wanted anything as much as I want you."

He gently brought his lips to Mary's, pouring every ounce of love he felt for her into their kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Mary moaned once again, and Bash couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled away.

"Better than the apple?" He asked cheekily.

"Just barely," Mary replied, smirking.

Bash smiled, happy to see Mary in such a playful mood. He kissed her forehead before moving her off of him. "You need to rest. We still have a long ride ahead of us."

Mary slowly lowered herself onto the blanket, resting her head on Bash's leg.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"It's more than okay, Mary."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt Bash stroke her hair.

She fell asleep dreaming of Scotland and the life she could have there with Bash by her side.

 ****Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story! If you want more Mash, go check out my multi-chapter story "History Rewritten." Leave a review; I enjoy reading them all!**


End file.
